GaraGara Telinga
by Bocah Ngesot
Summary: Naruto tuli gara-gara gangguan pada telinganya, padahal hari ini ia akan menjenguk calon mertuanya, Hiashi. Bagaimana nasibnya? Sukseskah, atau malah sebaliknya? / NON YAOI.


**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Warning: Typo(s), abal, garing.**

**.**

**.**

Suatu hari, Kiba kedatangan Naruto, sahabatnya. Asal tahu saja, Naruto ini mempunyai masalah dengan pendegarannya akibat serangan lebah yang ngamuk gara-gara sarangnya dilempari oleh batu.

Naruto terlihat cemas sekali. Ia menceritakan masalahnya kenapa Kiba karna berharap Kiba akan membantunya. "Ba, _please_ bantu akulah. Aku ini belum pernah menjenguk orang sakit. Nah ceritanya nanti aku akan menjenguk Ayah Hinata yang sedang sakit. Aku bingung harus bagaimana. Masa Cuma memberi buah sekeranjang sudah cukup?" tanya Naruto sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Ya, kau harus ngomong! Pokoknya ngajak Beliau bicara supaya hatinya senang, kan lumayan jadi dapat kartu hijau untuk hubunganmu dan Hinata!" kata Kiba dengan nada tinggi, di samping telinga Naruto.

"Hah, ta-tapi bagaimana caranya? Kau kan tau sekarang aku kurang bisa mendengar gara-gara lebah sialan itu!"

Kiba berpikir sambil mengusap kepalanya. Wah repot juga kalau Naruto begini, bisa berantakan urusannya.

"Hm, satu-satunya jalan, kau harus menghapal antara pertanyaan dan jawabannya!" kata Kiba berusaha memecahkan masalah. Naruto mengangguk-ngangguk saja mendengarnya.

"Pertama, kau harus member salam dulu. Kemudian langsung kau tawari buah yang kau bawa. Cukup berkata seperti ini _'Selamat siang paman, ini saya bawakan buah mangga. Silahkan dimakan'_. Nah, biasanya ia menjawab, '_ya kebetulan sekali itu buah kesukaan saya, sudah lama tak makan buah itu_–'

Naruto mengangguk mengerti.

"–lalu kau jawab, _'kebetulan sekali, makannya segera dimakan. Silahkan dimakan paman.'_ Kau bertanya lagi, _'bagaimana obatnya paman?_' Nah pasti dia akan menjawab, _'obatnya cocok, manjur.'_ Kemudian kau jawab saja, _'syukurlah, kalau begitu diteruskan sampai habis ya paman.'"_

Naruto terus saja mengangguk-ngangguk.

"Lalu kau bertanya kembali, _'bagaimana keadaan paman sekarang?'_ nah pasti dijawab, _'lumayanlah, hampir membaik.'_ Terakhir kau jawab, _'syukurlah, semoga begitu terus keadaan paman._' Begitulah yang harus kau katakan!" saran Kiba persis di depan telinga Naruto.

"Oh begitu, haha mudah. Aku sudah hapal!" kata Naruto percaya diri.

.

Tepat tengah hari, saat matahari sudah berada di atas kepala, Naruto dan Kiba sampai di rumah Hinata. Hinata menyambut Naruto dengan suka cita.

"Ayo Naruto, aku antar ke kamar Ayah."

Saat sudah berada di depan kamar Hiashi Kiba kembali mengingatkan Naruto. "Ingat ya jangan sampai lupa pertanyataan yang dan jawaban yang sudah disiapkan tadi!" bisik Kiba sedikit agak keras.

"Beres. Tenang saja. Aku bahkan masih ingat titik sampai komanya kok." Jawab Naruto menyakinkan. Selesai berbicara, Hinata mengantar mereka masuk untuk mempersilahkan menjenguk ayahnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka sudah ada di pembaringan Ayah Hinata.

"Selamat siang paman."

"Hn."

"Ini saya bawakan buah mangga. Silahkan dimakan." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum. Di kedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Hinata. Hinata langsung menundukan wajahnya agar rona merah pada pipinya tidak dapat dilihat oleh siapapun. Kiba hanya mendengus melihat ulah Naruto kepada Hinata.

"Sayang sekali, paman belum boleh memakan buah mangga oleh dokter."

**GLEK**

Mendengar jawaban Paman Hiashi, Naruto langsung tercenung. Dengan cepat Naruto langsung menjawab perkataan Paman Hiashi tanpa tau apa yang dibicarakan. "Kebetulan sekali, makannya segera dimakan. Silahkan dimakan paman."

'Tuhkan.' Batin Kiba.

Wajah Paman Hiashi sedikit memerah mendengar perkataan Naruto yang ngawur itu.

**Hening**

"Bagaimana obatnya paman?" kata Naruto langsung berbicara sesuai dialog, karna tidak suka dengan suasana yang hening. Dilirik Hinata dan Kiba secara bergantian. 'Kenapa mereka gugup?' batin Naruto. Tapi Naruto tetap cuek-cuek bebek, tidak memperdulikan alasan mengapa Hinata dan Kiba gugup.

"Obatnya tidak enak. Badan paman sakit semua."

"Syukurlah, kalau begitu diteruskan sampai habis ya paman." Jawab Naruto dengan sangat sangat percaya diri.

Hinata sudah hampir pingsan. Perjodohannya dengan Naruto terancam batal jika begini terus. Dilirik ayahnya. Benar saja, muka ayahnya sudah sangat merah menahan marah.

"Bagaimana keadaan paman sekarang?" tanya Naruto –lagi. Tanpa melihat wajah Hiashi yang sudah memerah.

"Buruk." Jawabnya singkat.

'_Salah skenario ini.'_ Batin Kiba terus-menerus.

"Syukurlah, semoga begitu terus keadaan paman." Jawab Naruto sambil nyengir.

**JLEGERR**

**CTARRR**

"KELUAAARRRRR!" teriak Hiashi. _'Anak ini bukan memberi do'a yang baik malah ngomong ngelantur. Kurang ajar!' batinnya._

Dan kali ini, Hinata sudah ambruk ditempat.

"Permisi Om." Kiba langsung menarik Naruto keluar dari kamar, meninggalkan Hinata yang sudah ambruk dan Hiashi yang sudah geram setengah mati.

Naruto kaget setengah mati. Hinata-nya ambruk, calon menantunya marah-marah, dan terakhir si Kiba menariknya dengan paksa.

"Sebenarnya ini ada apa sih?" tanya Naruto i_nnocent_.

"Gara-gara telingamu tuh!" jawab Kiba frustasi.

.

.

**THE END.**


End file.
